


Endgame

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Steamy chess game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Draco wakes up on New Year's morning with flashes of drunken memories from last night's party and clutching Ron's old, wooden knight. How did he end up with that ragged knight and how is going to get it back to Ron?





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> A special "thank you" to my hubby who helped me plan out the chess game without asking me why I need it ... Enjoy
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/26231386247/in/dateposted-public/)

_Music: Endgame by Crystal Knives, Dance Yrself Clean by LCD Soundsystem, Dance Like we are making love by Ciara, Lights by Ellie Goulding, Bloodstream by Ed Sheeran, Wicked Game by Chris Isaak, Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin, Stolen Dance by Milky Chance, Betrayed By The Game by Dance Gavin Dance, Dark Times by The Weekend featuring Ed Sheeran_

_Rule one: never allow capture unless it gives you an advantage._

_— Neal Shusterman, “Unsouled”_

Sunlight streamed into the room as Draco groaned. He sat on his bed staring into nothing. Holding a knight from Ron’s chess set in his left hand, Draco felt like imps were dancing on his brains and the knight weighted more than the two ounces the scale said it should. It was Ron favorite piece. Draco had always wondered why. He also wonder why he found it under his pillow this morning.

This knight had been carved from maple years ago, The pale wood gleamed in the sunlight as Draco ran his finger over the stiff mane. The mane was worn smooth from the times Ron had carried it in his pocket or run his fingers along the piece as he puzzled over a problem from work. Draco had gotten used to seeing the piece in Ron’s scarred fingers when he was thinking through a problem. The first time Draco saw this knight was the day Ron had barged into his office to complain about his handling of a case the Aurors and MLE were working on together.Draco had watched Ron run his fingers over the knight as they had discussed the pieces of information that had been gathered in the case and began to formulate a plan for solving it. Being an officer in the Investigations department of the MLE meant Draco had plenty of opportunities to work with the Aurors on different cases. His favorite cases to work were the ones where Ron was the lead Auror. 

It became a game for Draco to see how often he could get Ron to leave the knight behind. Draco had begun to plan arguments in anticipation of Ron’s arrival to discuss a current case or current events. Draco was drawn to the flash of temper in Ron’s sapphire eyes as they argued the merits of opposite sides and Ron tried to convince Draco that he was on the right path. “Bloody hell, Malfoy. Don’t you ever listen to any voice but your own,” would be followed by Ron slamming the knight down on Draco’s desk and storming out of the office.

Draco would usually wait a few days to return the knight to Ron in the office he shared with Harry Potter. “Forget something, Weasel?” Draco would smirk as he walked across the shared office to place the knight on the chessboard Ron kept there. Draco never put the knight on the same square twice and he never put it where he knew it belonged.

“Thanks. Malfoy,” Ron would blush as he watched Draco through lowered lashes . “You could at least put it back in the right bloody spot. You would think you would have learned where it belongs by now.” Ron would mutter under under his breath as he watched Draco stroll away.

“Don’t leave it in my office if you don't want to lose it. Better yet, why don’t you teach me how to play if it bothers you so much,” Draco threw the suggestion over his shoulder one day as he left Ron’s office.

A week later, everyone was surprised by Ron’s resignation from the Auror’s. Draco’s office felt empty without the chance of seeing the fire in Ron’s eyes as they worked together. Draco missed their arguments and their comradery. He even missed that ragged, wooden knight.

Ron surprised Draco with an owl a few months after his resignation. The owl carried a letter explaining why he had left to work with his brother and an invitation to coffee and a chess lesson. Draco surprised himself more by returning the owl and accepting the invitation. 

Draco had begun to look forward to Saturday mornings at the Bean and Board. Leave it up to Ron to find a coffee house that was also a chess shop. Draco still struggled with the rules of the game and the strategy behind the moves that were made, but he was getting better. He occasionally beat Ron in a game of blitz but, concentrating on the board and moving fast was easy to do in five minute bursts.. It was the games where Ron wanted him to take his time and think that drove him insane. Draco caught himself watching Ron’s scarred fingers stroke the mane of that old knight instead of paying attention to the pieces on the board. There was something in the way Ron watched him move pieces on the board that drew Draco back for more. It was like Ron was looking into his soul instead of the moves he was making.

Draco could not get enough. He caught himself wondering what it would feel like for Ron’s scarred fingers to run down his own instead of the mane of that bloody knight he was so fond of holding. Draco had lost more than one game of chess to Ron because he had been concentrating on the glimmer in Ron’s eyes instead of his moves on the board. He was even losing sleep. Two nights ago, Draco had woken up hard as a rock and aching for the ghost of the imagined touch of Ron’s scared fingers on his face.

Draco continued to stare out the window and run his finger over the worn mane of the knight. Thanks to his hangover, he knew he had more than a few drinks at the Ministry’s New Years Eve party last night. He hoped he hadn’t said or done anything that he would regret, but, traditionally, everyone was blitzed by the time the party broke up. Lee Jordan provided the music and the rest was left up to your imagination.The hangover did not explain why he had woken up clutching Ron’s favorite chess piece or the taste of whiskey and honey in his mouth but, it did explain the pounding in his head and the missing memories.

What exactly had he done at that party? This was a hell of a way to start off a new year. He need to piece together the party so he could figure out what to do next. How was he supposed to face Ron across the chess board tonight if he didn’t know what he had said or done last night? He need a hot shower and coffee to start his brain working.

Draco let the hot water of the shower beat down on his head. Last night was coming back in flashes and Ron was in every image. Ron sipping Odgen’s and laughing with Harry. Ron setting up a chessboard, sapphire eyes flashing in the lights of the dance floor. Ron stroking that old knight as he planned his next move. Just how much had he drunk last night? What had he done? Why was Ron in every flash? How did he end up with that bloody knight? Draco need to clear the cobwebs from his brain and put all these pictures together. Stepping out of the shower, Draco grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He need coffee to straighten this out but, first, he need clothes.

Black was a good color. It matched his mood this morning. Draco pulled a pair of black jeans and his favorite black sweater out of this closet and dressed. Black coffee was the next thing on his agenda. As he passed by his bedside table. Draco picked up Ron’s knight and put it his pocket. Draco ran his fingers along the mane of the knight in his pocket as he waited for his coffee to brew. The flashes of last night were starting to make more sense. He remembered walking into the party late and looking around the room for familiar faces. He was surprised to see Ron. Ron had avoided most Ministry events since he went to work with his brother. But, then again, the New Years Eve party was for everyone and it was good to see him.

Sitting at the table sipping his coffee, Draco began to piece the night together. Asking the bartender for a bottle of Odgen’s and two glasses was probably not his best idea, but Draco did not want to be smart last night. He had been losing his battle with his dreams and the wizard that haunted them. New year, new Draco. He was going to beat Ron at chess and steal a reward. Ogden's was courage in a bottle and he needed it. But what reward did he really want?

Draco reached in his pocket and pulled out the knight. Running his finger along the worn mane, he thought about what he was holding. He still didn’t understand why Ron always choose this piece to hold as he thought or why he chose this piece in the first five moves of any chess game. Ron never let it out of his possession unless he lost his temper and set it down before he stormed away. So, how had Draco gotten him to give it up? 

Memories of flashing lights and bodies on the dance floor filed Draco’s mind. “Care for a drink, Weasley? Would you rather stare at me as I drink and dance? Join me in a drink and a dance? Better yet, stare into my eyes as I destroy you on the chess board? What’s your pleasure, Weasley?" echoed through Draco’s head as he continued to stroke the chess piece he held. 

In flashes of crystal and amber, Draco remembered dragging Ron onto the dance floor. “Dance with me, Weasley … Put me out of my misery,” Draco taunted as he moved to beat. “Dance close and show me you don’t need it. Show me you don’t need me”

So, they danced, hot and fast, slow and close. They let the Lee build a playlist and danced and drank their way to a dark corner of the room. They danced like no one was looking. Memories of pulling Ron into his body as they swayed to the music, hidden in the shadows, flickered behind his eyelids. Whiskey and honey, the taste of Ron lips as they kissed in the dark.“Bloody hell, why can I remember his taste but not why I have this,” Draco yelled at the knight he held in his hands. Draco set the knight on the table and picked up the mug that had been cooling on the table. 

“What is it with this bloody piece,” Draco asked the dust moats as they danced in the sunlight. “Why do I have it? Why does it go everywhere with him?” Draco paced around the kitchen trying to remember how he came to possess the old knight. It had to have been a chess game, or an argument, but why would they been near an chessboard at a New Years Eve party?

With a second cup of coffee, Draco began to feel more human. He was now staring out the window of his flat. Pieces of the puzzle that had been New Years Eve were slowly starting to form a better picture. Draco rubbed the mane of Ron’s knight as he watched the snow fall outside his kitchen window. Draco knew that he had drunk more whiskey than he needed, dragged Ron on to the dance floor and danced his way to a kiss that was more haunting that any dream he had ever had. He knew that he wanted to do it again and regretted nothing that left the taste of whiskey and honey on his lips. There was just one piece left to fit in the puzzle, the old wooden knight that should not be in his possession.

A drunken conversation whispered through Draco’s memory. 

_“What’s this in you pocket, Weasley? -- Nothing, Malfoy, just an old knight …”_

_“Why do you carry this thing with you everywhere? --- I don’t know, I just always have …’’_

_“Can I have it? Can I have a piece of you? --- Why Malfoy? It’s just an old knight and I am nothing special…”_

“That explains why I have you,” Draco turned the chess piece over in his hand as he spoke to it. “Why does he always choose you? Why are you so important that I had to kiss him to distraction to get you? Why does he haunt me? I guess I need to play some more chess with Weasley to figure out why. Give you back to him and get him out of my system at the same time.”

Time to figure out his next steps. Draco was supposed to met Ron for their weekly chess lesson later that day, but the weather was trying to change his plans. Getting to The Bean and Board was not going to be easy if it kept snowing. He hated taking the Floo if he was only going a few blocks.Maybe he should invite Ron over to his flat for dinner and a game or two. He could handle that. Dinner and chess by firelight. That could work.

_“Ron,_

_I have your knight and want to give you a chance to win it back. Care to meet for dinner and chess at my place? The door will be open and the food will be ready at 7 pm._

_Draco”_

Draco folded and sealed the letter and called for his owl. “Be careful and get this to Ron is one piece, please.” Taking the letter in its talons, the grey owl headed out into the snow. “Now to figure out what to fix for dinner and find my chess set’” Draco muttered as he made his way back to the kitchen

Draco began opening cabinets in the kitchen. “What in the bloody hell can I cook? Why is there nothing but crisps and chocolate in my cabinets? I am not going out in the bloody mess to get food.” Draco continued to mutter and slam cabinets as he searched for something that could pass for a meal. Finally he came across a can of spaghetti and a jar of sauce. “Pasta and salad, it is. Next question, Draco. Do you have rabbit food?”

Walking over to the refrigerator, Draco was surprised to find he had the ingredients needed for salad, if all Ron liked was lettuce and French dressing. The flutter of feathers at the window caught his attention. Draco let his owl in and took the letter is was holding.

_“Draco,_

_So that is where my knight went. Dinner sounds good. I’ll bring my chess set if you are providing food. I’ll see you at 7._

_Ron”_

Draco looked up at the clock. Great. He had less than two hours to cook and make his flat look presentable. But, what parts of the flat? Sitting room and kitchen, definitely, but what about the bathroom and bedroom? He had better straighten them up anyway. Time to get busy.

Draco went to straighten the bedroom first. He figure it should take about thirty minutes to cook dinner so he had time to straighten before he cooked. Not much to do here other than straighten the covers and make sure there were no dirty socks hanging out of the hamper.

Then, on to the bathroom. There were times when he missed having a house elf, but he could manage to hang up a towel and wipe out the sink. It’s not like he was going to bring Ron in here for a shower or anything …

Draco looked up at the clock as he walked into the kitchen. He still had an hour before Ron was supposed to arrive and he was halfway done with his cleaning. At, least he did not have to find his chess set. But he did have to have a place for them to play. Walking back into the sitting room, Draco saw his coffee table under a pile of papers from work and magazines. That could work, if he could find a place to put the papers. The office …. No one ever went in his office. With a wave of his wand, Draco sent the papers from the coffee table to his desk in his office. “Bloody hell,” Draco whisper, “when did imps get into my flat? It looks like a cauldron exploded in here. I might get this clean before he gets here” Draco began to collect the scattered bits and bobs from around the room and put them back where they belonged. He need to get dinner started soon but he also needed to find the floor in the sitting room. 

Dinner should not be hard. Boil water and put in the spaghetti noodles, put the sauce in a pot to heat up and tear up some lettuce and put it in a bowl. How hard could it be? Draco put a pot of water on the back burner and a pan filled with sauce on the front burner. “High heat for the back, low heat for the front,” Draco muttered as he turned knobs on the stove and thought about what he still had to get done. “I can leave this for a few minutes and finish the other room. I still have time.”

Draco made his way back to the sitting room and continued to straighten the room. Throwing a pillow back on the couch, Draco began to sniff and cough. There was smoke coming from the kitchen. “Merlin’s beard … the food!” Draco ran to the kitchen and started turning knobs. “What is going on? Why is the sauce burned and the noodles are still hard. Which unit was on high? What am I going to do about food now? He will be here in twenty minutes … Oh hell …Who delivers by Floo?” Draco walked across the flat to open a window. He needed food and clean air. Draco reached for his mobile. “Time to call Blaise to find out where he get his take out.” Ten minutes and three calls later, Draco was unpacking food from La Tagliatella Dorata and hoping that Ron was running late. He was not ready and now he smelled like burnt food. “Might as well shower and cross my fingers.” he muttered as he headed for the bathroom.

Draco was running a towel over his head when he heard the knock at his door. “Come in,” he yelled as he padded out of the bathroom. Draping his towel around his neck, Draco pointed to the coffee table. “Do you want to set up your set over there? Let me throw on a jumper and I’ll bring the food to the table from the kitchen.”

Ron could not believe what he was seeing. Draco Malfoy in nothing but jeans and a towel around his neck. His eyes followed a drop of water as it slid down Draco’s back What was it about this side of Draco that made his pulse race? How the hell was he supposed to play chess with that image in his head? He had better figure it out if he wanted his knight back. Draco was up to something. He had been getting better when they played at the coffee shop but there was something different about playing chess in someone’s sitting room. Something intimate and unsettling. Maybe that was what Draco was going for. Ron still did not remember much from last night’s party but he did remember how good it felt to run his fingers through Draco's hair as they kissed and danced in dark.

“Snap out of it,” Ron said under his breath as he set his chess bag in the table. You are here to have a meal with a friend and play some chess. You can wipe the board with him and get your knight back,” he continued to mutter as he set up the board on one end of the coffee table. “It’s not like you have to kiss him again … or trace that drop of water down his back … bloody hell, what is wrong with me?”

Ron stood up and began to pace the sitting room. He had been struggling lately but there was no way he was attracted to Malfoy. He was someone he occasionally worked with and had a standing Friday night chess game with. Those were games not dates, weren’t that? Everything seemed to be a blurry mess since last night. He knew better than to drink and dance. It always got him in trouble. Especially as much as he drank last night. But Draco was a good dancer and felt so good to hold. He woke up this morning tasting green apples and smoke. It was an interesting combination. And he couldn’t wait to taste it again. 

Ron stopped and turned as he heard Draco’s door open. “Nice shirt, Malfoy,” Ron said as he took in the worn Chutney Cannons’ jumper Draco was wearing. “Looks like the one I left in my office a few weeks ago. I thought George had taken it but I guess I was wrong. Unless you own the same one and managed to get green dye in the exact same spot I did the last time I wore it.”

Draco smiled as he walked up to Ron. “I picked it up with my coat the last time I came by with papers for you and George to sign. I didn’t realize I had it until I was almost home. I had planned on giving it back the next time we played chess but it smelled like you.” Draco shrugged and walked into the kitchen. “I decided to keep it. Unless you want to convince me to give it back.”

Ron stood stunned in the middle of the sitting room. Malfoy keep something because it smelled like him? And was wearing it now? What happened last night? Ron really wished he could remember more about last night. It was all hazy and flashes of color and kisses, touches and whispers. What had actually happened?

_“What’ are you after, Malfoy -- Nothing, Weasley, just dance …”_

_“Why do I see you everywhere --- I don’t know, we just seem to be in the same spaces …’’_

_“Can I kiss you? Can I have a taste of you? --- Why Weasley? I’m just an old enemy and I am nothing special…”_

Flashes of last night continued to race through Ron’s head as he watched Draco walk into the kitchen. “Need help getting the food, Malfoy?” He asked as he cleared his throat. “Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself before I win back my knight.”

“You think you are going to win, Weasley” Draco’s voice floated back from the kitchen. “I have been practicing and I found a new rules to try. You are going to have to work for that ragged old knight.”

“That ragged knight is from my first set and I am going to win it back.” Ron stared at Draco as he set dishes on the table. “Chess only has one set of rules so how could you have found new rules?”

“Her, read them while I get the rest of the food.” Draco handed Ron a scrap of paper and headed back into the kitchen. “We can discuss them over dinner.”

Ron unfolded the paper Draco had given him. There was no way Draco found new rules for chess. Those rules had been around for ages. His breath caught as he began to read the “rules.”

 

_Rules:_

_You may wear no more than ten pieces of clothing or accessories_

_For each pawn lost, you must remove one article of clothing._

_For each bishop or knight lost, you must remove two articles of clothing._

_For each rook lost, you must remove three articles of clothing_

_For losing your queen, your opponent chooses what clothing is to be removed, up to four articles._

_If you have you no clothing left to remove, the following favors can be performed in place of each item of clothing to be removed._

_Five minutes of neck kisses from your opponent_

_Five minutes of self pleasure in full view of your opponent_

_Five minute massage on any one body part by your opponent, you are not allowed to make any noise during those five minutes_

_Five minutes of pleasuring your opponent. You can only use one hand or your mouth and can only focus on one spot on your opponent’s body_

_For check, you may choose to kiss your opponent on the neck or lips for two minutes before you move your King out of check._

_For capturing your opponent's queen, knight or bishop, you may choose to put back on one article of clothing or kiss a body part of your opponent for five minutes_

_For checkmate, you must allow your opponent to bring you to orgasm by a method of their choosing. This can include: blow job, manual stimulation, intercousre or any combination your opponent chooses._

Ron dropped the paper as Draco walked back into the sitting room with the last of the food. He melted to the floor as the rules ran through his head. Draco definitely meant for this to be more than a friendly game of chess. It was seduction, pure and simple. Well, two could play at this game. 

“Okay there, Ron?” Draco asked as he set the food on the table and settled on the floor next to Ron. “You look a little pale …”

Draco could not finish his sentence with Ron’s lips softly kissing his. He had not expected Ron to do that. When he sat down beside Ron, he had been as still as the knight they were playing for. Draco had forgotten how quickly Ron could move when he wanted something. “Just wanted to agree to the rules,” Ron whispered as he pulled back. “I can't wait to capture your queen.”

“Food first,” Draco stuttered as he recovered from Ron’s kiss. “I need fuel for this game. Who says you’ll capture my queen, I may just take all your pieces before I pin your king.”

“Can’t pin a king, Draco,” Ron snarked as he dished pasta on to his plate. “You can pin a knight. Want me to show you?”

Draco look up from filing his plate to see Ron’s eyes sparkle with mischief. “I guess you will have to wait to see what I decide to pin … won’t you.” Draco ran a finger across Ron’s lips “You might want to wipe that sauce off your face before I am tempted to lick it off.”

Dinner continued with snarky comments and fleeting touches. Draco ‘spilled’ wine on Ron’s shirt when he Ron asked him if he gotten his knight caught in a fork recently. Ron “dropped” a forkful of pasta and sauce on Draco’s pants as he tried to take of his wine soaked shirt. Draco forgot how to eat when Ron stripped his shirt of. Scars should not look that good on anyone. How the bloody hell was he supposed to concentrate on chess if he could look at Ron’s chest instead? “Care for a fresh shirt, Ron?” Draco’s voice cracked as he tried not to imagine licking drops of wine off Ron’s skin.

“If it’s not a bother,” Ron said as he balled up his shirt and wiped the remains of the wine from his chest. “Wouldn’t want to distract you or give you the advantage of having more clothes on than me.” Ron swiped his shirt at Dracos pants. “Let me help you get that sauce off your pants.”

Draco had not moved that fast in years. Ron hands brushed his leg as he moved away. “Let me go get you that fresh shirt … and clean pants for me.” Draco stumbled out of the sitting room and down the hall.

Ron could not keep his eyes off Draco. He was not going to survive the chess game at this rate. Draco might not either. Ron’s mouth was till watering over the sight of Draco’s erection pushing against the fabric of his jeans. He remembered the feel of that hard length from their dance last night. He wanted to feel it again. Adjusting his own erection. Ron waited for Draco to return.

Draco leaned against his bedroom door as he closed it. He was not going to survive this. He was hard as a rock and could barely walk without exploding. He need to get himself under control. Who was he kidding. He had no control where Ron was concerned. Draco began to unbutton his jeans as he made his way to the closet. He need to find a jumper for Ron and clean pants for himself. Not that he had plans for Ron to keep his clothes on for long. But right now, he need to take things in hand and regain some control. He let his jeans hit the floor and grabbed his favorite Slytherin Quidditch Seeker jumper. The thought of Ron wearing his jumper made his cock ache. He sat on the bed to pull on a fresh pair of jeans. But he didn’t pull on jeans. He lost all control. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked. He needed to stop. All he could see was Ron wrapped in his jumper. Biting his lip, Draco exploded in his own hand. Breathing hard, Draco wiped up the mess he had just made with the towel he had thrown on the end of the bed. Maybe now he could concentrate. “Get it together, Draco,” He muttered as he finally managed to get fresh jeans on. “”Fulfilling that fantasy can wait until after you win this chess game.”

Ron was beginning to wonder if Draco was going to come out of his bedroom. He got up from his place by the chess board ant took the dishes in to the sink. No point in sitting still when he could get ready for the game. He was playing to win. He wanted to see how far he could go and how quickly he could get to rule number six. Just thinking about rule number seven made him ache. So much for making his hard on disappear. The only thing that was going to fix that was rule number nine. “What is taking him so long to find a shirt?” Ron wondered as he started to walk back towards Draco’s bedroom. Ron raised is hand to knock on the door but stopped when he heard Draco’s muffled moan. Ron stumbled back towards the sitting room. Flashes of Draco’s hard cock in his hand danced through Ron’s head. He remembered dancing and reaching into Draco’s slacks last night. He remembered how hard Draco had been under the hot velvet of his own skin. “Get it under control, Ron,” he groaned. “You will get your chance soon enough.”

Ron was sitting in the floor by the chess board when Draco finally made his way back to the sitting room. “Here, you can wear this if you don’t mind green,” Draco tossed his old jumper in Ron’s lap and walked to the other side of the table. “Wouldn’t want to start the game with a clothing advantage. Thanks for cleaning up. I’ll get us desert after the first game.”

“So you think there will be more than one game?” Ron asked as he adjusted his position. “What if we don’t get to desert.”

“There is always a way to get to desert,” Draco smirked as he settled on to the floor. “I plan on play several games tonight. I have no plans for the next few days …”

Ron cleared his throat. “Really,” his voice cracked as he reached to move his white pawn. “What if I have plans for later?”

“I think I can change your plans,” Draco watched Ron place the pawn on D4. “With moves like that, we will definitely have time for dessert.”

Draco moved his black pawn to D5. Ron answered by moving a pawn to C4. “Trying something new tonight,” Ron asked as he watched Draco look across the board. 

Draco moved another pawn to C6. “Just thinking about my next move. Sliding pieces across the board fascinates me.”

Ron considered his options. He wanted to to win but no quickly. His hand hovered over his pieces. “Really, Malfoy,” Ron asked as he placed one of his knight on F3.”What do you have planned for desert?”

Draco looked across the board at Ron’s pieces. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out the old knight that Ron had given him last night. “Care to raise the stakes. I’ll let you play with him if you forfeit one piece of clothing.”

Ron looked at what he was wearing. “Okay. He is a lucky piece for me,” Ron took off his left shoe. “Replace the knight I just moved with him. Your move.”

Draco replace the newer knight with Ron’s worn one. “I have a clothing advantage. Now, for an advantage on the board.” Draco let his hand hover over the board. “Queen’s Gambit is not new for you, Weasley. I have been studying.” Draco moved one of his knights to F6. “What piece of clothing should I ask for next?”

“Worry about your own clothes, Malfoy,” Ron muttered as he moved his other knight to C3. “I will still have all mine one when this is over.”

“I plan to win,” Draco whispered as he moved another pawn to E6. “I have been working on my defense. What have you been working on?”

Ron touched his dark square bishop. “I taught you the Slav defense, Malfoy. What makes you think you can claim the first piece?”

“I told you. I have been studying,” Draco moved his knight from B8 to D7. “I like the Slav, but I like surprises too.”

Ron look up from the board and watched Draco’s grey eyes sparkle. “So, you think you can claim the first?” We shall see.” Ron moved a pawn to E3 and settled back to the floor.

“Sometimes, Ron, You need to deny yourself what you think you need,” Draco moved his queen to A5. “And give someone a new path to what they want.”

Ron studied the board as Draco finished his move. “You have been studying. But, talking to my brother about my chess game will not win this for you.” Ron picked up his favorite knight and moved it to D2.

Draco looked at his position on the board. The he looked at Ron. With a smirk, Draco move his bishop from it’s dark square on the back row to B4. “And how to you plan to defend yourself, Ron?”

“With my queen, of course,” Ron answered as he moved his queen to C2.

“But my king is safely in his castle,” Draco said as he castled to the king side, hiding the king behind the rook he had moved to F8.

“But a castle is only as good as the towers that hold it,” Ron replied as he moved his other bishop from it’s light square on his back row to E2.

“And who will protect your king, Ron?” Draco asked, sliding a pawn to E5.

“I have strong towers to protect him,” Ron answered with a king side castle of his own. “Strong towers and tactical advantage.”

“Have you ever considered that the little pieces are important?” Draco picked up Ron’s pawn and D4 and replaced it with his pawn from E5. “Sock, please.”

Ron grumbled as he threw his sock at Draco. “Just because you took the first piece, does not mean you will take the last.” Ron moved his king to B3.

“Running already, I see,” Draco taunted as he moved his queen to C7. “Careful now. The rules get interesting as the clothing disappears.”

“Just planning your downfall,” Ron held out one hand as he moved his worn knight to capture the pawn on D4. “Shoe please. Don’t care which.”

Draco mumbled as he handed the shoe from his right foot over to Ron. “Not so quick, mate. I’ll take your other shoe.” Draco picked up Ron’s pawn from C4 and replaced it with his own.

“Someone has been to Cambridge Springs, I see,” Ron whispered and took his other shoe off. “But, I am not worried about the little ones. If I were you, I would worry about the ones with higher powers.” Ron slid his light square bishop to capture the pawn Draco had just place on C4. “Other shoe please.”

“So creative with your choices and moves,” Draco smiled as he looked over the chess board and moved his dark square bishop to F5. “But, I thought you said to never overlook the little ones.”

“I don’t overlook little things,” Ron bit his lip as he concentrated on the board in front of him. “But knights and bishops can do great things when you use them correctly.” Ron picked up his old knight and moved it to F5.

“I hope you are not too attached to that old knight,” Draco looked over his position. “I plan to keep him for myself. What will you do to get him back?” Draco moved his own knight to B6.

“And who says I will want him back?” Ron asked as he moved the old knight on to the dark square that held Draco’s bishop. “I do believe you owe me both socks …”

“And you owe me your other sock and my shirt,” Draco took the old knight from the board and replace it with his queen. “As you were saying …”

Draco barely dodged the sock that was thrown at him. “Don’t be so quick to gloat,” Ron’s muffled voice came from inside the jumper he was removing. “Chess is a game of patience and concentration.” Ron threw the jumper at Draco’s head and moved his light square bishop to D3.

Draco caught his jumper as he watched Ron make his move. ‘It is a game of patience and concentration,” Draco picked up his queen and moved it to E5. “But it also a game of risk and reward.”

“And what are you risking, Malfoy?” Ron asked as he used his dark square bishop to take Draco’s knight on F6. “Jumper and jeans or a few kisses?”

Draco glanced at the scrap of paper on the table that he had written the rules on. What did he want to do? He could sit here with nothing on but his boxers and a smile and let Ron see just how hard he was or he could have Ron’s lips on his neck and hand on his shoulder. He was keeping his pants on. “I think my shoulder needs to be rubbed while your lips are on my neck.” Draco lowered his lashes as he waited for Ron to come around the table. “Turn over the glass right there. When all the sand has run out your time is up.”

Ron settled behind Draco. Putting his hand on Draco’s shoulder, Ron whispered in Draco’s ear. “You turn the glass. Remember … not a sound or you forfeit.” Draco turned the glass and set it carefully on the table. He had to clench his hands as he felt Ron’s lips touch the left side of his neck. Soft and wet, Ron made paths of kisses up and down Draco’s neck as his strong hand kneaded Draco’s right shoulder. 

Draco shuttered as he opened his eyes. “Time’s up,” Draco did not recognize the threaded voice that came out of his mouth. Clearing his throat, Draco moved his queen to F6 with a shaky hand. “The clothes you have left of a few kisses?”

Ron had to adjust himself as he sat down on his side of the chess board. Draco tasted just like he remembered. Even his skin tasted of green apples and smoke. He need to get his mind back on the game or he was going to make a mistake. He had already lost his knight and he was going to lose more if he didn't get blood flowing to something besides his cock. He need to distract Draco more. “Kisses on the neck as I remove my jeans.” Ron whispered as he smiled at Draco. 

“So you like a challenge?’ Draco smirked as he moved around the table. “Turn over the glass and take off your jeans. No noise.” 

Ron’s fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans as he felt Draco’s warm lips against his neck. Draco was tracking the scars that Ron tried to ignore. He never imagined he could get harder just from feeling someone trace those scars he hated. “Pants, Weasel,” Ron felt Draco’s words whisper over the skin on his neck as he struggle to get his jeans off. Ron managed not to collapse of the floor when Draco removed his lips from his neck and pulled his jeans from his ankles. “You might not get these back,” Draco walked back around the table as he carefully folded Ron;s jeans and placed them on floor as he sat down.

Ron took a deep breath and tried to find his voice. He had almost lost control. He was sitting on the floor of Draco Malfoy’s flat, playing a game of strip chess and he wanted more. He had to win, he needed to win. He needed to do something to wipe that satisfied smirk off Draco's lips. “The game … concentrate of the game,” Ron mumbled under his breath as he looked over the board.

Leaning over the board, Ron looked Draco in the eye. Picking up the pawn on H7 and replacing it with his light square bishop, Ron stopped inches from Draco’s face. Turning over the glass, Ron whispered “Check” and captured Draco’s startled lips. He loved the taste of Draco’s lips.

Ron slowly sipped at Draco’s lips and reluctantly sat back down on his side of the table. “Your pants for the pawn and then it’s your move … you might want to protect your king.” Ron watched as the fog started to lift from Draco’s stormy eyes.

“My move … right,” Draco cleared his throat and tried to remember what he was doing. That’s it, he was playing chess with Ron. But his cock had a mind of it’s own. He was not sure how going to get his pants off. He could feel the zipper make an impression on his cock as it tried to break free He had no idea Ron could kiss like that. The flashes from last night had fire but not this slow burn. Standing up, Draco turned away from Ron and struggled to remove his jeans. “Looks like we have evened out the clothing … or lack thereof.” Draco folded his jeans with shaking hands and handed them to Ron.

Draco settled back on the floor and tried to ignore the hard on that was raging in his briefs. He had seen the fire in Ron’s sapphire eyes as he had turned back around to hand over the requested clothing. He need to use that fire to his advantage. But he had to get out of check first.

“Catch me if you can,” Draco challenged as he moved his king to H8. 

“As you wish,” Ron answered as he moved his lone bishop to E4. “Be careful how you play with me. You may lose more than you bargained for.”

“Draco looked over his options on the board before he looked up at Ron. “I know just how much I have to lose … and what I could win.”

Draco moved his queen to E7 and waited. Without a word, Ron pushed a pawn to B3 and Draco responded by moving a pawn to G6. The silence was deafening as Ron moved his left hand rook to D1 and waited for Draco’s next move. 

Draco looked over the board and listened to Ron breathe. He could feel the tension and he didn’t want to break it. He moved his king to G7 without comment. Draco knew he was in trouble and he wasn’t just thinking about the chess board.

Ron was having trouble thinking about what his next move should be' He had seen just how hard and thick Draco was when he had turned around and handed over his pants. The last few moves he had made were instinct because there was no blood left in his brain. It was all in his aching cock. He need to get Draco naked. He need to taste more than Draco’s lips and neck. He needed to pay attention to the chess board or he was not going to get what he really wanted. He had ideas for rule number nine. Taking a deep breath, Ron moved his queen to B7 and waited.

Draco was not going to make it to the end of this game. He was in trouble. His king was on the run and Ron was pressing. Draco bit his finger in a effort to get his mind back on the game. He could feel the tip of his cock getting wet with the precum he could not control. He need to find a move on the board. He already knew the move he was going to use off the board. But he had to get some more of Ron’s pieces to make that move. “Mind on the board, Draco,” he muttered to himself as he moved his left hand rook to D8.

“Check,” Ron’s quiet declaration broke Draco’s haze as he saw Ron’s remaining knight was now on D8 and threatening his king. “Come here, Draco …”

Draco looked up from the board and tried to stand. He knew what check meant. He got to tasted Ron’s lips again. In a daze, Draco focused on Ron's mouth as he willed his legs to carry him around the table and sit in front of Ron. “No, turn around Draco. I want to taste the other side of your neck.” Draco could not stop himself from turning around and scooting back against Ron's chest. “Not a sound, Draco …” Ron’s lips began to trace a path from Draco’s ear to his shoulder as his hand reached forward and turned over the glass. “Time’s up … Green apples and smoke … my favorite dessert,” Ron's voice rushed over Draco’s neck as he pulled away.

“Better get back to your side of the board, Draco,” Ron whispered in Draco’s ear. “Your king is mine if you don’t run ..”

Draco forced himself back to his side of the table and stared at the board. He was in serious trouble.and Ron knew it. He needed to stretch this out and find a way to capture some of Ron’s pieces. He wanted another taste of whiskey and honey and he had just been denied. Draco need to think. Get the king out of check first. Then get a piece so he could get a taste. Draco moved his king to G8 and waited.

Ron stood up and walked around the table before he moved his knight to take Draco’s queen on E7. “Check. Let me help you get out of those tight briefs… I’m changing rule number seven just a little.”

Ron pushed Draco on to his back and reached for the top of his briefs. “Don’t worry, I’m just going to kiss your hand right now.” Draco watched Ron smirk as he felt his brief stripped to his ankles and his cock spring free. “I will get to that later, but your hand will work for now.”

Draco had to bite his lip to keep from screaming as he felt Ron kiss the palm of his hand. Draco resorted to trying to remember his first quidditch loss to keep a little bit of control. He was going to lose more than just this game and he didn’t seem to mind. “Breathe, Draco, just breathe,”

“I said no noise, Draco,” Ron’s huskey voice reached Draco’s ears. Draco had not realized he had said the litany that was running through his head. “It’s time to make your move. Run, Draco.” Ron teased. “Run while you can. I am going to catch you.”

Draco sat up and took a deep breath. He had to get his king out of Ron’s path and try to give himself a way to get Ron out of those tight briefs. “Move the king. Draco,” he muttered to himself as he looked at the board. Draco slid his king to H7 as began to wish he had not found some of the rules he was playing by now.

Ron slid a rook to D8 and smiled. “What favor do in need now?” Draco looked up from the floor to see Ron holding a black rook. 

“Turn the glass and see,” Draco said as he moved around the table. “No touching and not a sound, Ron.” Draco began to stroke his own cock as he looked into Ron’s darking, blue eyes. “Let me know when to stop.”

Ron had never been jealous of another man’s hand before. His eyes kept flicking between Draco’s slim fingers wrapped around his thick cock and the sand that was slipping through the glass too quickly. Ron had to grip the edge of the table to keep from touching the clear bead that had appeared at the tip of Draco’s cock. “Time,” Ron squealed as the last grain of sand slipped into the bottom of the glass.

Draco scooted back to his side of the table and moved his king to H6. “Catch me if you can, Ginger …”

Ron had to swallow hard before he found his voice. “What are you up to, Blondie? You can’t run forever.” Ron looked over the board and moved his queen to H8 with a shaking hand. “Check … time to taste another piece of you.”

Draco looked at Ron across the board and lifted up the hand that had been wrapped around his cock. “Tell me if you like the taste.” Draco smirked and took a deep breath and placed his index finger in Ron’s open mouth. Draco felt his whole body tense as Ron began to lick and suck on the offered finger. “Time’s up,” Draco whispered as he pulled his finger out of Ron’s hot mouth and sat back down on his side of the board.

Draco enjoyed listening to Ron groan as he had pulled his finger out of Ron’s mouth. He might lose this battle but he was going to win the war. He had just watched Ron’s cock grow longer and thicker as he had sucked on Draco’s finger. Draco moved his king to G5 and waited to see what Ron would do next.

Ron was going to explode if he didn’t end this game soon. He need to get to rule number nine so he could taste more than just Draco’s cum coated finger. Draco had done that on purpose. Teasing him with only a small taste of what he wanted. Ron wanted to be getting Draco’s cum directly from the source. But he had to catch his King before he could play with him. Ron moved a pawn to H4. “Check again, Draco … What should I kiss next?”

Draco waited for Ron to crawl around to his side of the table. “What part do you want to kiss, Ron? Do you want to taste my lips or my neck or my …”

Draco’s question was muffled by Ron’s lips as they tasted Draco’s. The world seemed to stop as they kissed moved from gentle sips to nips. Draco tried to catch his breath as Ron pulled away. Draco watched Ron move back to his side of the table. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Draco could hear Ron’s hard breathing as he tried to settle on the floor. “Lips it was,” Draco chuckled’ Looking at the board, Draco realized that he was going to lose no matter what he did. Sliding the king to G4, Draco laid on the floor, closed his eyes, and waited.

“Afraid to look, Malfoy,” Ron’s voice floated down to Draco as he laid motionless. “Bishop to F3 … Checkmate.” Draco opened his eyes to see Ron standing over him with a hand reaching down. “I think we need to cool off before I claim my reward.”

Draco let Ron help him up from the floor and lead him into the bathroom. “What do you have in mind, Weasley?” Draco swallowed hard as he watched Ron remove his briefs and turn towards the shower.

“I told you we need to cool off. Then, we can explore rule number nine …” Ron grabbed Draco’s hand and dragged him into the shower. The warm spray hit Draco’s chest as he felt Ron slide into the shower behind him. “Let me help you get clean.” 

Draco dropped his head to the shower wall as he felt Ron’s soap covered hand wrap around his throbbing cock. Draco felt a groan slip from his lips as Ron’s hand began to move. “No noise, Draco,” Ron teased as he continued his slow torture. “”I’ll stop if you make noise …” 

Draco braced his hands against the wall and let go of the control he had be desperately hold in to. He felt himself explode in Ron's hand as Ron moaned and pressed his pulsing cock against Draco’s back. “Not quite what I had planned, but it will do for the first game.” Ron laid his exhausted body against Draco’s back and let the water wash over them.

Draco slowly pushed himself off the wall and turned to face Ron. “The water is getting cold. Let me dry you off and we can talk about another game.” Draco placed a gentle kiss on Ron’s slack lips and propped his exhausted partner against the wall. Draco moved to turn off the water and step out of the shower. 

Ron’s hand reached for Draco’s as he left the tub. “I’d like that. I just need a minute to collect my thoughts.” Ron stepped out to join Draco and was surprised to pulled into Draco’s hard chest.

“I have a great place for you to collect your thoughts,” Draco muttered as he began to scatter kisses along Ron’s neck. “Let me show you.”

“Lead the way.” Ron sighed as he felt Draco pull away. 

Twinning his fingers through Ron’s, Draco lead him into his bedroom. Draco turned back the duvet and pulled Ron down on to the bed. “Come lay down with me and gather your thoughts.”

Ron tried to sit up as Draco settled into the bed behind him and pulled up the cover. “Settle in and let me hold you. You can win back your knight later.” Draco whispered as he tucked Ron into his chest and under his chin.

Ron let his eyes drift closed as he listened to Draco’s steady heartbeat. He fell asleep and dreamed of rule number nine.

**Author's Note:**

> So you can visualize the moves  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/39754464694/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> **This work is part of an ongoing fest.**
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to leave love/comments for the author either here, [on LJ](https://ron-draco-fest.livejournal.com/), or [DW](https://ron-draco-fest.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
